Hogwart's Shinobi Guard
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Hogwarts have a group of ANBU guards, Fox, Wolf, Otter and Ferret. Their job is to protect everything from the flobberworms to Harry. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't either Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

Naruto stared at the mask in front of him even after 11 years the impact of having the mask still hadn't worn off. Naruto was the ultimate undercover agent, not many people knew of his ANBU status, the majority of them were dead. Not even the majority of his own teams knew of his identity. But that expected, Team 7's younger members, Sasuke and Sakura both thought he was still only a genin for he never did attend any other chunin exams, he didn't need to he completed most of the exams when he was 7 and 8. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi officially knew of Naruto's ANBU status.

The main reason that Naruto progressed so fast was Kyuubi, the 9 tailed fox demon. Kyuubi was not as evil as everyone made him out to be. On the contrary he was a she and was actually very kind. From the moment Naruto could learn and retain information she trained him in his mind. By the time he was seven Naruto had secretly graduated and two years later he joined the ranks of the ANBU. When Naruto turned 12 and Sasuke left to gain power he started his ANBU Captain training with Jiraiya and half way through he and the old pervert did several ANBU missions.

Naruto was now 20 and a powerful asset to Konoha, he was one of the most powerful of the leaf shinobi yet when the villagers saw him they saw the dead last demon boy who couldn't do anything right on his own. They didn't know that he was the most admired man in the village. His team was a top secret team of absolute skill and genius; even they didn't know who the other members of their team were. Only Naruto had that right. They all called each other by their masks: Fox, Wolf, Dragon and Otter. They were a small team of only four but they were as precise and as deadly as any of the larger teams.

Naruto glanced at the clock.

"Shit I'm late" he exclaimed. He picked up his mask and tied it on, he then picked up his gear and teleported out to the Hokage's Tower.

At the Hokage's Tower

Wolf stood in the Hokage's Tower with his team mates Otter and Dragon waiting for their team leader to appear, he was already 20 minutes late. He grinned under his mask where he knew no-one could see his face; it was times like these when he wondered if fox-sama was related to his team leader his old genin team. The elite ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke; he turned to the Hokage and winced. Tsunade was livid. She walked up to the captain and whispered in his ear, causing him to stiffen.

"You are so dead Uzumaki" breathed Tsunade. Naruto stiffened remembering what happened to his teacher when Tsunade founding peeking in the hot springs, fully knowing what would happen to him if the threat was carried out. She straightened up and continued in a louder voice.

"You have all been team-mates for the last three years and have slowly but surely you have all become friends. This mission will be one of your most difficult and longest missions, it will last one year."

"Hokage-sama, I have not yet graduated and have to go to school this year" Otter said.

"I also have the same predicament Hokage-sama" voiced Dragon respectfully.

"I know this Otter-san and Dragon-san. However the client is your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." The said shinobi's head whipped around to look at each other. "Yes you both go to Hogwarts, and your mission will mean knowing each other by look and proper name, except Fox-sama who will remain under henge for this mission, for he is also a target of the client's enemies Lord Voldiemort or something and – " Tsunade continued.

"Voldemort, Hokage-sama" supplied Otter.

"Whatever. Anyway the enemies are Voldemort and an unknown missing-nin. Now go somewhere private and learn about each other."

Somewhere Private

Naruto sat down with his legs crossed; he motioned for the other three to do like wise.

"Now, Wolf-san I think you should start by introducing yourself. Tell us your name, family history, likes, dislikes etc." He waved his hand at the eldest of the other three shinobi.

"Okay, erm… I'm Wolf-san, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was born and raised in Konoha, when I was young my elder brother, Itachi, killed my entire clan and left just me. My family's bloodline limit is the Sharingan. I don't like sweets, murderous family traitors and I like fighting and…" said Sasuke as he removed the wolf mask that he wore with his team mates, trailing off suddenly.

"Yes Sasuke?" probed Naruto.

"None of your business, which is private and confidential" the embarrassed Uchiha snapped.

"Okay, Dragon-san you next, we also need to give you a new ANBU Identity. You have improved immensely and will move up, but we believe that your ANBU identity will give you away. If anyone has any ideas please tell me." Continued Naruto.

"My name is Dragon-san; I am a pure blood wizard which goes to Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin and I hate it. I have to pretend to be who I am not, half the time I have to pretend that I hate what I like and like what I hate which I would like to keep private for the moment, I am told to insult and bully the one girl who I like." Started Dragon.

"Who is that?" inquired Otter slyly.

"None of your business Otter. You probably know who she is seeing as we got to the same school. Anyway I am in Slytherin house and my name is Draco Malfoy." He continued whilst pulling of his Dragon mask, Otter's breathing became uneven, but only Naruto noticed this from Kyuubi's expert hearing.

"Now Otter-san would you like to start?" he mused.

"Very well, I know who you are Draco Malfoy. You know who I am." This was a statement not a question; she continued "I am a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am of muggle descent, therefore a mudblood as Dragon-san calls my kind"

Draco cut through "I have no objections against muggle-borns. It is an image portrayed to keep my father from hitting my mother."

"Oh, I am sorry, I had no idea. I am reasonably smart and I have connections with several people in Hogwarts. I like reading and studying and most subjects in Hogwarts. My idea is that Draco Malfoy becomes Ferret."

"Excellent idea Otter" replied Naruto.

Otter removed her mask and Draco's eyes widened as he processed the face in front of him.

"Oh and my name is Hermione Granger." She said with a grin.

* * *

Apparently reviewing is good 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I would write FanFics if I owned Naruto or Harry Potter?

* * *

_Otter removed her mask and Draco's eyes widened as he processed the face in front of him. _

"_Oh and my name is Hermione Granger." She said with a grin. _

She glanced at her team-mates faces before fixating her gaze on the team captain. She smiled slyly before speaking.

"Fox-sama, you seem to know about us, but we know nothing about you, perhaps you would like to enlighten us on the matter"

"Forgive me Hermione, but I would rather you enlighten Sasuke and I on the wizarding world situation with Draco's help of course." He answered with a note in his voice suggesting that she should not oppose him.

"Very well Fox-sama. Harry Potter I presume is one of the subjects we have to protect?"

She started.

"You presume correct"

"Harry is one of my best friends. From the age of one he has opposed Voldemort at least 5 times and numerous other opponents, including death eaters and dementors, the equivalent of Orochimaru and Akatsuki multiplied by about 15, the Deatheaters follow Voldemort and dementors are mindless being which suck out warm feelings and eventually your soul. Voldemort is truly evil, I have sometimes wondered if he and Orochimaru are related at all for they are very similar, they both need nose-jobs, they both kill mindlessly, they both love snakes and they both want to rule their world and live forever. His parents died when he was one, his mother saving him from the killing curse. In first years he versed Voldemort's soul in the back of our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a 3-headed giant dog called Fluffy and a mountain troll. In second year he dealt with a basilisk, a deranged house-elf called Dobby and a memory of Tom Marlvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Third year it was a werewolf, dementors, an Azkaban escapee and a rat called Peter Pettigrew. Forth year had mermaids, dragons, sphinx and Voldemort and his Deatheaters. In Fifth year we were expected to do our OWLs with out practical lessons and had to fight Voldemort's top Deatheaters, watch his godfather die for him and Voldemort himself. In sixth year he fought even more Deatheaters and had to watch the person he considered a grandfather almost die." Hermione rattled out at top speed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of this young person's life.

"Who tried to kill the person he considered as a grandfather?" asked Naruto.

"My godfather Severus Snape created the illusion that he killed Dumbledore so that Voldemort would not kill me or my family. It was arranged that Dumbledore would remain in hiding for a while so that Harry would keep going with his mission. Dumbledore will remain here in Japan until the final war. No one knows except Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and us." supplied Draco.

"So, do we take the mission or not?" asked Naruto.

"Why not?" came the reply.

Hokage's Tower

"We accept this mission Hokage-sama" stated Naruto.

"I thought you would." Tsunade said with a smile. "Dragon, you shall become Ferret as your new rank. However now I will call you by your given names. Hermione, you are to stay exactly the same as always. You will remain Harry's best friend and if needed try to convince him to trust the shinobi. Keep an eye on him and keep your identity safe. Draco, I want you to infiltrate the Dark Side and keep us posted. You are not to associate your self with the others kindly unless you are under a henged ANBU form, understand?" He nodded.

"Sasuke, since you have defeated Orochimaru he is still after you so it will be safer for you to remain in England the whole time. You will not change your name at all and you will be this years assistant Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And Fox-sama, we are trying a new process where you will receive the name of one of the villagers; we will discuss your identity afterwards."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Draco will return to Malfoy Manor and will stay there over the summer immediately. Oh and Draco, your father is in the same predicament as you."

"But –"

"No buts just go do your mission" she said with a note of finality. Draco nodded, gathered his gear and teleported home.

"Hermione, go to Grimmauld Place and enjoy your self for a bit. Sasuke and Fox will join you in the next three weeks. Prepare for their arrival." Hermione nodded then teleported to her home in London.

"Sasuke, Fox prepare for the mission. Sasuke you will arrive in Grimmauld Place in 3 days as a new recruit in the Order of the Phoenix. Now I have to talk to Fox alone"

"Yes Hokage-sama" He put on his mask and walked out of the door. Then Tsunade rounded on Naruto.

"NARUTO WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE TO THE MEETING?" she screeched.

"Reminiscing" he said with a sing-song voice as he removed his mask. "It isn't everyday when you have been in the ANBU for 11 years."

"Fine I accept that. Now before he was "killed" Dumbledore let leak about a powerful hidden wizarding family called the Kinjo's, they do not actually exist, however you and three bushins are going to pose as this family. Dumbledore didn't mention about the number of people in their family so hopefully the deatheaters will attack your "family" and kill the bushins and the Order will accept you quite easily. The Kinjo's will be Masumi, the "father", Yoshiko, the "mother", Chiharu, the "daughter" and Naruto the "son". The mother, father and daughter shall be bushin's under henge and you will be out of the house at the time of the murders."

"Where will I be?"

"Here in Japan, then you will be taken to England."

"And I will remain as Naruto?"

"Yes, if anyone asks it is Uzumaki Naruto who your name is from."

"Is that all baa-chan?"

"Don't call me that. And no, you will be under a slight henge. Henge as a 17 year old brownish-blond with blue-gray eyes hide your whiskers and make your face a bit softer, do you understand?"

"I think so."

"You may go."

As soon as Naruto left Tsunade took a long sip of Sake.

"He stresses me out to much" she muttered.

At the Grangers

Hermione sat up in bed suddenly, she just remembered, she never got any information about Fox.

"I'll try next time" she muttered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter will probably start with Harry and Ron

Reveiw? Pretty Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto was first published when I was 4 or 5, Do you really think that i could produce such great work? 

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood on the second landing at Grimmauld Place with their extendable ears out, dangling near the door where the Order of the Phoenix was meeting, although they were known as heroes across the wizarding world Molly Weasl

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood on the second landing at Grimmauld Place with their extendable ears out, dangling near the door where the Order of the Phoenix was meeting, although they were known as heroes across the wizarding world Molly Weasley still hadn't accepted that they were mature enough to join the order. So here they were, listening in as usual.

"Is it true Minerva?" Molly asked in a near whisper.

"That Albus hired some extra protection in the event of his death? Yes it is true. I checked them out my self. They are very powerful and reliable. They are the best of the best, but unfortunately I do not know of their magic levels." McGonagall replied swiftly. Harry scowled, he looked ready to explode any second, and the Weasley twins immediately clamped their hands over his mouth in fear of their lives. Suddenly the conversation took a new turn.

"You are re-employing SNAPE!" Molly shrieked so loudly that all the extendable ears were jerked out of the ears of the teenagers, each with a strong ear ache. They tentatively placed it back in their ears, eager to hear why.

"I have to, it is the Ministers orders and I believe that we should keep an eye on him, just in case." Replied the transfiguration professor coldly.

"But…" Molly's statement was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"That'll be Hermione" muttered Remus Lupin. The teenagers hauled up their extendable ears as quickly as they could before Molly walked out to answer the door, Mrs. Black no longer screaming due to a well placed silencing charm. Hermione walked in and glanced around the hall noticing the others who were franticly trying to tell her not to mention anything to Mrs. Weasley who stood a few feet away.

"Molly, I'll head to my room, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead. It is your usual room"

"Thank you."

Hermione stepped up the stairs quickly but quietly, working on her ANBU training, even when on vacation. It was a habit of hers; it had been ever since she was seven, old enough to train and use her powers. Only her parents knew of her shinobi life until a day ago when her enemy, Draco Malfoy found out. She had always suspected he was a shinobi, just a bit of suspicion, but she never expected that he was one of her team-mates and best friends. She had always expected him to be from sound or something. She made these predictions for everyone; the Weasleys would be Leaf, as would Harry, but a lot of the Order would probably be in Sand. She shook her self mentally and proceeded to her shared room with Ginny; she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I can't believe that they are re-hiring Snape for Defense." Harry near yelled.

"No Harry, he is going to do Potions, Moody and a teaching assistant is going to do Defense." Hermione replied immediately.

"What? How do you know that? When did you find out?" Harry babbled out. Hermione nearly faltered how can she tell him, yet not tell him?

"Moody told me before he left on his last mission; he is after all protecting me." Hermione stated whilst lying through her teeth. "Did the adults say anything else?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore hired extra protection for me" Harry muttered.

"I take it you are not happy?" Hermione enquired.

"Of course I am not happy about this! He treats me like a young child, I have faced Voldemort 6 times in my life and I have defeated him each time with only your help, why should I need extra protection for the last time, we are fine on our own!" Harry yelled, he sat down on the chair and started to hyperventilate slightly. Hermione glanced at Ron before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, we have to trust Dumbledore, it is what he wanted. He must have had good reasons why he hired the extra protection." She commented reasonably.

"Yeah well, I just can't believe I am incapable of protecting my self."

"Are you sure the extra protection is just for you? It may also be for the first years to the ghosts to the flobberworms! Just trust him Harry, you have to." She finished before she opened her trunk and pulled out her book and plopped herself on her bed to read. The others knew that meant end of discussion.

They all sat down to start dinner when a knock came on the back door.

"Who is it?" Arthur called.

"Mad Eye" came the curt reply. Molly moved to answer the door; Arthur placed his hand on her arm and called back.

"What is my favorite type of jam?"

"Boysenberry." Moody replied, Arthur stood up and answered the door. In limped Moody and a young 20 year old boy with dark hair and obsidian eyes. Hermione glanced up at Sasuke and smiled then focused back on her dinner. Luckily no-one noticed this.

"Everyone this is Uchiha Sasuke, his family was a large factor of his countries version of the Order. He has come to England to train in his Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching, his family was killed by on of their equivalents of the Death Eaters." Hermione noticed Sasuke stiffened, just like when they talked about their lives in their free time after a mission and that one session before this mission started. She figured that his brother must be apart of Akatsuki, she was sure she had heard something about it before. Sasuke glanced around the room before turning to Molly.

"I am Molly Weasley honey, if you need anything just ask." She said smiling at the new teaching assistant.

"Thank you Weasley-sama, I wonder if you can show me to my bedroom?" Sasuke asked with a bow.

"Um… Hermione can show you." Molly stuttered, amazed to find such politeness is a child so young. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"I'll show you." She said as she led him up stairs.

"You don't have to be so polite you know." Hermione said as they ascended the stairs.

"It is our culture."

"I know, but it is quite rare to have such politeness in western culture."

"What culture do you think we should go by?"

"Go by the way that feels right, I combine the two cultures."

"Very well Granger-san."

"Please just call me Hermione, with no honorifics. We are close enough for that. We have been friends for years."

"Hnn."

"This is your room Sasuke-kun."

"Not –kun, never kun. Thank you." Sasuke said as he walked into his room. Hermione rolled her eyes, he was at the "hnn-ing" stage, it was going to be a trying three weeks.

* * *

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I... Write... FANFiction... see Fan

* * *

Surprisingly enough the next two weeks passed quickly for Hermione, mainly because Sasuke kept to himself after a little display on his third day at Grimmauld Place

Surprisingly enough the next two weeks passed quickly for Hermione, mainly because Sasuke kept to himself after a little display on his third day at Grimmauld Place.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sighed as she pulled another book from the shelf in the library, it wasn't because she was sick of reading, Hermione would never betray reading, she was worrying about her three team-mates. Draco had a very hard job, infiltrating the Dark Side, she could tell he didn't like it from his speech. She was worried for Sasuke because he had joined the Order so he now had 3 great enemies, Akatsuki, Sound and the entire Dark wizarding world, and Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't helping one bit. They were constantly following him to try and find out more about the new mysterious stranger; according to them he looked "evil-emo" she knew that it was not case, it was because Itachi was sighted just before he left so he was annoyed that he could not kill the bastard. Hermione's thoughts wandered back towards Fox, her captain and leader, she really wanted more information about their powerful captain, but she knew that Sasuke knew no more than she did about him because she asked. She heaved another sigh and opened the newest book on Dark Magic to try and find out some things about the Death Eaters._

_2 chapters into the book a large smash woke Hermione out of her reading-induced trance. She put the book and ran down the stairs to find Sasuke surrounded by Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all with their wands whipped out. They all looked quite threatening except Ginny who looked a little battered, but Sasuke didn't look miffed at all quite used to more threatening people. Harry was fuming; he noticed that Hermione had entered the room. He decided to tell her his account of the last five minutes first, knowing that Hermione respected Sasuke and might take his side before listening to their account._

"_He attacked Ginny and hit her into the table. She had no time to defend herself and is quite hurt." He said, leaving out several details deliberately that would work against him. "And he had superhuman strength and red eyes! RED EYES HERMIONE!!" he finished with a yell to emphasize the point. Then Hermione did what Harry thought she would never do, she turned to Sasuke silently asking for his view of the scene._

"_She prying to far into my life." He answered shortly._

"_How far?" she asked quietly._

"_My parents and Itachi." He answered quickly. "I brushed her away a bit too strong." Hermione nodded and turned to the others._

"_Please do not pry into Sasuke-san's life to much. It is quite sad and he likes to keep to himself. Sasuke-san can I talk to you outside?" he nodded his consent. He walked out and Hermione followed, only to stop to narrow her eyes and the group behind her and mouthed "you're next". They all gulped._

_She led Sasuke up to the library and silenced the room in several different ways just incase the group followed them up to eavesdrop. She then rounded on Sasuke and started yelling in a combination of English and Japanese._

"_You baka!! I can't believe you nearly lost your cover!! We were picked because we are the best!! If you ever attack them again and I don't care what the reason is I swear I will make your year as a teaching assistant as painful as possible. Don't use the Sharingan unless you have to." She glared at Sasuke enough to make him retreat a bit. Murders he could deal with, crazy women he couldn't. Hermione spun on her heel and stalked out of the room to find the Weasleys and Harry trying to look innocent and inspect an interesting looking house-elf's head. She didn't even bother silencing the room; she didn't need to yell to get a point across to them._

"_Don't be too hard on Sasuke-san. He has been through even more than you Harry" she hissed. "He is a good man, just a bit secluded." She then stormed off and back to the book she was reading._

_End Flashback_

That was two weeks ago and Hermione had made up with Harry and the others; Sasuke was avoiding everyone in the house as much as possible after Ginny's outburst but did speak when spoken to, most of the time.

Later that day the Evening Post arrived and on the front it had quite a disturbing article.

_Powerful Japanese Wizarding Family Kinjo's Dead._

_Today at 4pm the Kinjo's were attacked by a group of Death Eaters._

_Confirmed deaths are:_

_Kinjo Masumi aged 48_

_Kinjo Yoshiko aged 47_

_Kinjo Chiharu aged 9_

_The eldest child Kinjo Naruto was not at the scene at the time and his whereabouts are unknown. There are rumors that Naruto will be joining Hogwarts for his final year of his educating. The Kinjo's were a respectable group of wizards and witches. They were very powerful and it is thought that You-Know-Who was after them to join his ranks but killed the family as they refused to join. Full details page 12._

Hermione was shocked and immediately passed the paper to Sasuke who was forced to eat a 'family' dinner that night. He quickly read the article before passing the paper to Harry who was looking confused. As he opened it to read the full article Moody stomped in with a 17 year old boy who was of reasonable height his hair was brownish-blond, he had soft features with downcast blue-gray eyes. Hermione gasped as she realized slowly who it was.

"Who are you and why do you look so down?" Ron said bluntly. The boy ignored him and slumped down in a chair staring blankly ahead. Ron glared at him but stopped when Moody put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"This is Kinjo Naruto, or Naruto Kinjo depending on the way you want me to introduce him. His family was killed today whilst he was walking the dog. How he escaped the Death Eaters evades me but he will be going to Hogwarts and I want you to watch over him." Moody growled before heading to the stove. Hermione stood up and gently asked the boy if he wanted her to show him to his room. Naruto just nodded dumbly. She led him out of the room and up the stairs.

"Here you go Kinjo-san." She said with a bow outside a door opposite Sasuke's room.

"Thank you. Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun." He said with a bright smile, shocking Hermione.

"See you later Otter." He said with a quiet laugh, going inside the room leaving Hermione in silent shock.

Hermione nearly flew down the stairs and ran straight into Sasuke. She pulled him into an empty room.

"He is Fox!!" she exclaimed.

"I know." Sasuke replied calmly.

"How?"

"Naruto is the name of one of the villagers at leaf. He is a favorite of the Hokage." He answered quietly. "We better get back before they think of anything suspicious." Hermione nodded and proceeded back to the dining room.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep Reviewing please :)

Someone asked about the pairings in this story so there is poll in my profile for the parings for Sasuke and Naruto, I would appreciate it if you voted. I can't please veryone but it would be nice to see what the majority wanted. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I am really getting sick of Disclaimers so just see the last chaps

* * *

Fred and George crept towards the attic trying to make sure that Harry, Ron, Hermione or Merlin forbid, their mother was not following them

Fred and George crept towards the attic trying to make sure that Harry, Ron, Hermione or Merlin forbid, their mother was not following them. Naruto snorted at their "discreetness" and decided to follow them with his own superior discreetness. They way the twins were going you could practically hear the Pink Panther theme going. Naruto quietly began to hum the theme and suppressed a giggle when he realized that the twin's movements matched the song perfectly. They opened the hatch to the attic and glanced around one last time to check that they were not followed. When they weren't looking Naruto used the Yondaime's special technique and ran into the room so fast that all you could see was a slight yellow blur, but that was only if you looked very carefully luckily neither of the twins had really looked carefully so Naruto was only seen by a pair of special enhanced eyes.

Fred and George shut the door and immediately took out a case of what Naruto suspected was not necessarily completely… serious? He pondered of the right English word to use in this situation before he decided to stick with safe. The way the twins were acting seemed like that if anyone found out about what they were doing they would be in trouble. He pitied the boys if their mother found out. Naruto watched as they started working silently yet swiftly, he felt another theme song come on. Fred or at least Naruto assumed it was Fred, he was 99.9 sure, their chakra signatures were very similar, Sasuke and the Hyuuga's would be able to tell but he certainly couldn't with his senses slightly dimmed under this henge, he pondered it in his head before turning his head back to Fred who had pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. Slowly boxes began to rearrange themselves and some of the glamour charms dissolved off the boxes to reveal a desk and several more cases, though each was subtly different from the last. They began unpacking the crates and cases with their backs to Naruto. Unable to suppress the urge to sing he quietly burst into the Mission: Impossible theme, gradually building a crescendo until he made a dramatic finish. He grinned when the twins spun around to look at him with horrified expressions.

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" he said with a grin.

"So you wanna cheer up Potter-san?" Naruto asked in disbelief, he thought the twins were going to the extreme doing what ever they doing to avoid their mother and peers to just cheer up a 17 year old boy. The twins nodded guiltily, obviously thinking that they were going to be turned over to their mother.

"Because he blames himself for Dumbledore-sans death right?" they nodded again.

"Want help?" the twins looked up and into the grinning face of the teen, soon identical grins began to form on their faces.

"Time to introduce our young friend Naruto here to WWW don't you think George?" Fred asked.

"Yes my dear twin. Naruto welcome to the world of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." George replied with a large flourish. Sparks flew out of his wand and fireworks whizzed around the trio from out of the boxes. Slowly a case with the words Skiving Snack box engraved on it levitated up and floated towards the group. Fred grabbed it and opened it.

"Skiving Snack box, eat the dark side and you instantly become sick, chew the light half and you are instantly healed of that illness. This case includes puking pastilles, nosebleed nougats and many more." He explained. George stood up and pulled out a box which had Instant Daydreams printed on the front.

"Instant Daydream charms, a one hour daydream, suitable for most school classes." He said.

"What were the fireworks?" Naruto asked.

"Our own special fireworks that respond differently to different spells. We are trying to create a personalized cartwheel firework, however since we created it we can't be sure if it our own creation or a personalized firework. And we have almost run out of ideas for different fireworks!" George exclaimed.

"I have an idea, which will shock everyone at dinner. Even Sas- I mean Uchiha-san

"That'll cheer Harry up. Just on its own, Harry doesn't like Uchiha at all, I mean he is a bit secretive and we were pushing him a bit much." Fred said with a laugh. Naruto stopped as he thought about his plan.

"We will need help." Naruto said seriously.

"Perhaps I can help." Came a voice from the doorway, which felt familiar yet new to Naruto.

"Why would you want to help us? You are always so serious and… mum-like." Fred asked in disbelief.

"Tsk, tsk, what would Prongs think? Not many people call a marauder "serious" unless you are referring to Padfoot's real name. My old name was Moony, advisor to the Sandaime Hokage and the Demon Lord Kyuubi. But now after 23 years I am just known as Remus Lupin." He said with a dramatic bow.

"Remus Lupin" Fred started.

"Is Moony of the Marauders?" George finished.

"Yep." Remus replied pulling out the cheekiness that he had hidden away in 5th year when his parents discovered he and his friends may have been targeted by Voldemort.

"Wicked." The twins said in unison.

Naruto smiled as the twins left the attic. During the last hour they had planned everything out without getting caught by anyone because Remus had told Molly they were tiding the attic. As soon as the twins left Remus shut the door and pulled Naruto into a hug. He took a step back and surveyed the young boy.

"Remove the henge Naruto" Naruto consulted Kyuubi and was surprised to find that the demon trusted the man in front of him. He removed the jutsu and stared at the man who had a soft smile gracing his tired face. Naruto shuddered as he felt as if a part of his body was being separated from him. He realized that it was actually happening and that Kyuubi had taken the form of a twenty year old man with red hair. Kyuubi reached out and hugged Remus.

"Naruto this is Moony, he is one of what I guess you would call a Demons Assistant. He is a werewolf, which means he has the characteristics of a wolf and transforms into one during the full moon. You could say his is similar to us except he can not control the wolf, unless there is a demon around. He raised you under the Sandaime's orders. Fortunately the Hokage didn't know that Moony was my assistant." Kyuubi explained.

"I was friends with your father for a while before he died."

"My father?"

"The Yondaime was your father Naruto; he locked me in you because he knew you would be strong enough to keep me locked up." Kyuubi explained.

"I looked after you from when I was 18 to just after my 21st birthday. You were about four when I left you with the Hokage, that was 3 months before James and Lily died. You knew Harry, but he can't remember you because he was only a bit younger than one. I had to leave before you got too attached to remember me though. You were like a son to me. Kyuubi and I had to raise you enough until you were old enough to become a great ninja with out him and survive with minimum help. I am so proud of you Naruto." Remus said hugging the 20 year old boy again. This time Naruto relaxed into hug and inhaled the scent of the werewolf in front of him.

"Moon-san." He murmured the unconscious feeling of having someone who accepted him regardless of whether or not he was a demon seep into his being. Kyuubi smiled before he seeped back into Naruto's body.

"Come on we have a prank to pull." Remus said with a laugh.

* * *

Next Chap- the Prank is pulled

P.S. a) Please vote in the actual poll and b) Please vote!


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe Sorry about the long wait -hides- but I got this done as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he lowered himself into the chairs that were arranged for another of those "family dinners"

Naruto smiled as he lowered himself into the chairs that were arranged for another of those "family dinners". Naruto's smiled widened, he really loved Molly's dinners, and it was even better with Sasuke sitting at one end. It was perfect for the prank that he, Moony and the Weasley twins had planned. He had placed the sneezing powder on the rim of the plate's rims, waiting for a hidden blast of chakra that no one would detect but Moony and hopefully the twins; he hoped that even though Sasuke and Hermione were skilled they would not notice the blast. Everything had worked out perfectly; Naruto was rather surprised when Molly allowed Moony to supervise the twins making dinner, Naruto thought it was because she did not know about the man she knew as Remus Lupin was actually one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Soon the food was dished out onto the plates and all he had to do was wait.

Naruto caught the eyes of Moony and inclined his head slightly, sending out a wave of chakra over the table, luckily no one noticed. He waited for the first sneeze; Ron wriggled his nose a bit, before blowing a huge sneeze. Naruto sighed; he was unsure whether or not the spell had worked because there was no clear sign on what had happened, he vaguely remembered that Ron's sneeze wasn't very effective. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Blood traitor, what has he done to me?! Mistress would be so disappointed at poor Kreacher, it is not suiting for a house elf of the Noble house of Black to be wearing this." Kreacher screeched, Ron ran out side to the hall to discover that the poor house elf's rag had changed into the Gryffindor house colours, he cracked up into laughter before dragging the filthy house elf into the dining room. He sneezed which got everyone's attention. Ron paled when he realized the house elf was wearing his plain white rag. Naruto sniggered, knowing that Ron probably thought that he was going mad. He sent out a larger blast of chakra that caused Harry to sneeze. Sasuke snorted then pushed away a bang when he froze, he looked up at a grinning Naruto, he growled at his leader because he knew he was behind the plan. Hermione turned away from the confused Ron to look at Sasuke; she started giggling when she saw that instead of blue-black hair the Uchiha's hair had transformed into a lovely shade of neon green and his eyebrows were flashing through different shades of yellow. Harry sneezed again and Sasuke's hair changed to a fluro orange which clashed horribly with his still yellow eyebrows. Unable to keep her giggles so quiet she laughed at the male opposite here who was trying look calm and collected. Everyone laughed at the poor boy before Hermione then Ginny sneezed causing Ronald to look like he had a canary cream and to jump on the table. Everyone stared at him as he had a pained expression on his face. Suddenly a recording started and Ron started singing or rather chirping Christine's part from the song _The Phantom of the Opera_. Soon the song began to reach its climax and Ron was chirping the last note or at least the attempting to hit the high E he chirped once before his feathers completely disappeared. From laughing so hard, Harry inhaled some more of the sneezing powder: turning Sasuke's hair fluro pink with matching eyebrows. Sasuke sneezed and his clothes suddenly turned into a fluro pink jumpsuit that looked eerily similar to a pair of bushy browed men's standard clothes. The whole group thought that it was particularly funny when Sasuke tried to give his death glare with all the pink. Naruto counted to three under his breath. A large bang sounded and a firework appeared, the group stared at the simplistic beauty of it, first one dot, then another and finally Hermione noticed it was three swirls, the three swirls combined slightly to show a windmill like shape, the points got thicker and soon looked like a deformed peace sign, finally the circle changed to form a decorative rounded circle with lines coming out of the sides. Sasuke gasped when he realized what it was. Suddenly the Weasley twins stood up.

"We have planned this prank today."

"To bring cheer to the most noble house of Black."

"And to welcome Sasuke and Naruto."

"The spells we placed will have worn out by 10 o'clock."

"However Sasuke will have to wait for three days before his clothes,"

"And hair, return back to normal."

"Now we must bid you goodnight." And with that the twins spun on their heel and apparated to they bedroom.

((Heh Heh sorry if the prank kinda sucked but I think I am not really suited for humor.))

Naruto smiled as he settled into the bed, the prank had been a success taking Harry's mind from the deaths of the past few years, he groaned when he realized what he had to do tomorrow. He summoned a fox.

"Tell my team that we are going to 'meet' Mr. Potter and his friends tomorrow at 11 am." He instructed the small fox who nodded before disappearing to inform the ANBU team. He knew from experience that the small fox would return in approximately 10 minutes.

"It is done my lord." The fox murmured when it returned.

"How many times have I told you to drop the formalities Kumori?" Naruto asked.

"32 in the past 2 weeks, but you are our lord and master." Kumori replied.

"Just drop it, please."

"But-"

"I command you to call me Naruto." Naruto announced firmly. The fox sighed; he shook his head before poofing away.

Hermione stood outside Harry's room and groaned; it was time for her to complete one of her components of the mission, convincing Harry that hiring the guard was a good idea. This was going to be difficult. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry said with a laugh.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Well Ron's singing and that bastard's current predicament with his hair."

"Harry! Imagine if it was you that had the hair predicament."

"Yeah but I don't have the predicament and he is so… Emo… and now he is bright pink."

"Right, well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know the guard? Well they are coming tomorrow."

"WHAT!! I don't need guards. Even in death he see's me as a child. I can take care of myself; I don't need some lameass guards to look after me." Harry yelled; Hermione scowled, Harry didn't know it but he was insulting her and her friends.

"Well, Mr. Potter, don't forget that you are not alone in the world! There are first years that will need to be protected at Hogwarts! Who will protect the school when you aren't there?" she hissed venomously at her friend.

"Hermione?"

"Think about it Harry." She said before she stalked up to her bedroom. She chucked herself on her bed face down and screamed into the mattress.

_Why is it so hard? Why do I have to keep this from them? I want to tell them all about it; about my demon, about Konoha, about my adventures, about him. _She sighed and turned over, she wished that she could tell them and things would be better. She smiled a sad smile.

_At least I'll see Draco tomorrow _was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For those who don't know the "E" is really high about an octave above an average singers highest note for females, or just sing the note you talk at and push it up about 18 notes.

Sorry about the sucky prank, if you didn't know what the firework was it was the different sharingans.

Don't forget to vote

Tell me if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, have I got through to you yet because I am really getting sick of writing them so here is the last time. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO...ok? OK!

* * *

Sasuke sat at the table eating his breakfast; he knew he had to create a clone soon

Sasuke sat at the table eating his breakfast; he knew he had to create a clone soon; Fox wanted the guards to make an appearance at 11 am this morning and his hair somehow still had pink roots even though he had dyed it the night before. He knew who planned this.

"Damn Fox." He growled under his breath as he went up to his room, he performed a few hand signals. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He intoned loudly, creating a shadow clone of himself, he groaned when he saw how awful the pink roots were and commanded the clone to henge the roots black and changed the clothes to standard ANBU uniform, the clone then sat down and began to read _Hogwarts: A History. _Sasuke smiled; something rarely seen by anyone but Naruto, and even then Naruto saw what he described as "as close to a half smile as possible." He opened the door and headed to breakfast, and then he realized that his pajamas were pink and groaned.

Hermione lay in her bed patiently as she waited for Ginny to leave; she had been a bit uneasy around Hermione after the bed screaming. Ginny crept out of the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione sat up and stared at the mirror across from the bed, she wanted to make her image different as the guard Otter, the Order knew her too much and she would be found out immediately. She created a clone and began to charm the clone, with her wand, knowing that chakra alterations could easily fall if not careful. She straightened the clone's hair so that the frizzy mid-back length hair reached her butt in slight waves. She willed it to henge into the uniform that she had to wear and to hide for the next hour until it was time.

Naruto stared at the clone in front of him, he had removed the henge and his blond hair was done up in a long ponytail. He noticed that he was bonding with Kyuubi a bit more for some red highlights had appeared since he went under the henge. He spoke to his clone.

"Standard procedure." Was all he said before placing the henge on himself and started to head down to breakfast.

"Shit, almost forgot!" he exclaimed, quickly summoning Kumori, he handed the little fox a mask wrapped in tissue.

"Give Dragon his new mask and tell him he is officially Ferret." He commanded.

"Yes my lor- I mean Naruto." Kumori replied before teleporting to Malfoy Manor with the new mask.

Draco Malfoy sat in his room with his pet Eagle Owl, Aequitas, on his shoulder; in an hour he had to meet his team and introduce "Ferret" and the rest of the team to the Order of the Phoenix and the "Golden Gryffindors" as he called them. He smiled; he once wished that he could be friends with the Golden Trio, especially Hermione, but his family connections had prevented that and he had to keep up a façade about being a pompous pureblood. Now he felt slightly satisfied, he already had a half-friendship with Hermione from their ANBU partnership, and now he had the opportunity to make a friendship with the others as Ferret. He jumped when the little fox appeared in front of him.

"Fox-sama wishes you to have your new mask." Kumori said respectfully giving Draco his new mask.

"Thank you, you may now go back to Foxland or where ever you summons come from." He said to the fox.

"Yes sir, and I would also like to remind you to remember Tsunade's words." The fox said before she left.

"How could I forget? All I have been thinking about for the past week is what father's situation might be." Draco murmured to Aequitas. "I'm gonna go for a walk around the house, ok girl?" he said before leaving the solitude of his room. He walked down the stairs and paused when he heard screaming. He crept over to where the sound was coming from. He drifted into the shadows and walked into the room unseen. He gasped when he saw his Aunt standing over the bodies of his mother and father with a look of pure malice in her eyes.

"Well, dear sister. Have you renounced your old ways?" Bellatrix hissed at her sister. "Do you admit that blood is what separates us from the low life blood-traitors, half-bloods and mudbloods? Do you admit that we are superior to them? Or do you still follow old ways that we used to follow?"

"Bella, the Dark Lord knows that we are faithful." Lucius said to his sister-in-law withering in pain when she sent another curse.

"The Dark Lord is blind, you have been pretending! Why are you shielding your son from the Dark Mark? It is because you fear the Dark Lord."

"And you do not?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"I love the Dark Lord! He is like a second father to me! But you, you fear him for you never renounced your blood-traitor ways! I know this because I renounced and I see the light! You, you are pathetic and I will kill you!!" she shrieked. Draco gasped in the shadows as she raised her wand. He quickly performed a henge and stepped out of the shadows.

"Now, now," He tutted at Bellatrix, "I think that was 12 you's that you said in that delightful little speech." Bellatrix sneered at him and performed two Cruciatus curse causing Draco's parents to slip out of consciousness.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked.

"What will you do with the boy?" he said ignoring her question.

"Who-"

"The boy?" he asked pointedly.

"I will take him in; tell him that his parents were killed by Aurors. He will join me willingly."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked as he removed the henge. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked at her nephew. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and sent off a flurry of curses. Draco easily dodged them and sent back a few kunai at his aunt.

"What are these? Muggle weapons!! You are truly your Narcissa and Lucius' son!" she cackled at her son. "Such a disappointment; a Black and a Malfoy going light!"

Draco just smiled as one of the paper bombs on the kunai exploded knocking his aunt to the ground and temporarily paralyzed her. He walked over to her and picked up her own wand.

"Obliviate." He muttered and erased his aunt's memory of the entire day. Her head lolled back slightly as she was knocked unconscious. Using his chakra he healed his parents, Hermione was smart enough to teach him a few healing jutsu in the event of her being unable to heal. Then he woke them up.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"We have to get out of here, chances are that she will wake up in the next twenty minutes, my obliviate was extremely weak. Go to Aunt Andromeda's place, I will be there soon."

"Why aren't you coming?" Narcissa asked sounding scared.

"You did it, didn't you boy? You found the shinobi." Lucius stated.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You really think I don't you? For along time I have been sending you to Japan to spend time on your own, when in reality I have been sending you to the land where my old friend Namikaze Minato lived and looked after before he died 20 years ago. I knew you had a demon inside of you so I sent you to train." Lucius said, Narcissa gasped.

"You sent our son to a land where you could die just by walking down the street!" she shrieked at her husband.

"It was safer for him! The same thing could happen here in England but in Japan he can learn to defend himself and he is good at it."

"It is true mother I am one of the best in the village," Draco said, "now I have to meet my charges." His mother nodded unhappily. "Now get to Aunt Andromeda's before Aunt Bella wakes up, don't bother about possessions just yet." With that his parents apparated away and he ran up to his bedroom, grabbed his ANBU gear and teleported away.

Harry sat at the breakfast table waiting patiently for the guards. He just had to be civil to them; he didn't have to like them. Hermione glanced at him then at Sasuke and Naruto. She nodded slightly and willed for her clone to teleport to the assigned meeting place. From now onwards the clone wasn't the clone it was Otter, a seasoned assassin from Japan sent to protect Harry Potter. Admittedly it would disappear if it was dying, but it was powerful enough to protect Harry when needed. They heard the front door opening and in walked Fox, Wolf, and Otter. Hermione could tell immediately that something was wrong, Ferret was not there. Suddenly there was a loud bang and in a puff of smoke Ferret was standing there. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the man who just appeared in an apparent safe-zone.

"Fox-sama, I request a back up team to look after a family called the Malfoys." Ferret said addressing his leaders.

"YOU CAN'T!" Harry yelled at him. "THEY ARE DEATH EATERS! AT THEIR SON IS NO BETTER." Draco narrowed his eyes underneath his mask and glared at the smaller boy.

"Very well." Fox murmured and summoned a frog.

"HEY NAR-" Fox jumped and latched his mouth onto the small things mouth.

"Continue that sentence and you will be force fed ramen for the next three days." He hissed at the frog who nodded slowly in fear of a bad diet. "Anyway tell Hokage-sama that Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Hinata will be needed on a mission to protect the Malfoy family." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the frog; there was something about it that seemed significant.

"Why not Uzumaki?" Wolf asked, using Naruto's last name so not to draw attention to the ANBU name that Fox was using.

"Uzumaki is on an existing mission, leading a genin team," Fox half-lied, "Now for some introductions."

* * *

Tee Hee Done now!! hoped you liked it. Pray tell

I was meant to get to Diagon Alley but got sidetracked at the Malfoys.

Please remember to vote on the poll in my profile for the Pairings for Sasuke and Naruto. Ino is no longer up because she can't come to England, but in a stroke of genius I put in SasuHina.  
But remember to vote...Please...


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I finished this chapter AND got my internet back!! aren't you all proud of me?? I would have had it up sooner but the internet was down etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

Draco sat down on the table and waited for the others to sit down as well. Otter looked up and before he or anyone else knew what was happening he had a bump on the back of his head. He scowled underneath the mask.

"What was that for?" he said loudly. Otter snorted and Harry swore that she gave the aura of raising an eyebrow.

"Get off the table you prat." She hissed at the young blond ANBU, Ron fought back a snort.

"You know Hermione; she acts a bit like you." He said, shaking from laughter. The ANBU both clones and real froze. Hermione let out a nervous laugh, maybe hiding their identities would be harder than they thought.

Once everything was in order Fox started to introduce themselves to the witches and wizards.

"Hello, my name is Fox; I am the leader of this group of shinobi from the organization ANBU. The ANBU are an elite order of ninja, or shinobi, from the village of Konoha in Japan. We are trained from a very young age to fight and if necessary, kill. These are my friends and team-members: Wolf, Otter and Ferret. We have been trained for a long time. I am the youngest ANBU ever admitted at the age of 9. At the age of 9 I was as strong and as powerful as people twice my age, maybe even more powerful. My team of ANBU is also very special because even though we are so young and very powerful we are also the Demon Team for we all possess a power stronger than any force in Japan, maybe even the world; any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't Wolf, Otter and Ferret talking yet?" Ron said loudly. Wolf decided to answer that, and give the bane of the last few weeks a scare.

"We don't talk because we don't want to talk Mr. Weasley. Fox is our leader and we obey him, he is always first." He said with an evil smile underneath his mask, lacing his voice with menace that would hopefully terrify the teenager. It worked.

"Why do we need you to protect Hogwarts and us? I can take care of myself. From what I have gathered you are muggles, how can we expect you to protect yourselves from spells?" Harry asked, practically snarling at the group in front of him, Hermione elbowed him. Harry stared at the blond leader; in a blink of an eye the blond was gone. Harry stared at the empty spot at the front of the group. Suddenly he felt someone breathing down his neck.

"We are not just muggles, we are powerful muggles. We can do so many things that you can not. We may even be more powerful than you." Naruto whispered from behind Harry. Harry shivered, he felt indignant, these people didn't even know him yet they came and made him feel inferior in a way that no-one could. Remus cleared his throat.

"We better get moving; you need to get your school books." Naruto and Hermione nodded, both stood up and headed to the fireplace.

"Come on guys! I wanna get my books!!" Naruto yelled back to the silent group.

"You know what? I think we have another Hermione in our hands!" Ron said nervously, breaking the awkward silence.

Naruto walked down Diagon Alley in awe. It was nothing like any of the streets in Konoha. Wizards were clumping everywhere and it was practically impossible to walk through, some were laughing and some were looking solemn. But Naruto noticed that all the elder wizards and witches all had an edge of weariness about them. Together the group walked around the stores buying all the things they needed. The ANBU group were getting looks of suspicion and soon was trusted when they saw Harry Potter with them. Fox mentally snorted at their ignorance, just they protected their Chosen One didn't mean that they were good. They soon arrived at a shop to get Naruto and Sasuke a wand. Sasuke had explained that his wand broke in an accident which actually led to Ron patting him on the shoulder and nodding, lost in the memory of his poor old wand. They were soon measured and Olivander had retrieved several wands, but none worked.

"Here Mr. Kinjo, try this one," He said quietly, "it is a 8 inch wand, made out of a willow with a very rare core, a hair from one of the tails of the Japanese nine-tailed fox demon: Kyuubi." Naruto grasped it and suddenly his chakra was flowing through the wand easily, disguising the fact he was a muggle with it. Sasuke was handed a similar wand.

"An 8 ½ inch wand also made from willow. You also have a rare core. It is the hair of the seven-tailed wolf demon, …, you both will do great things." Both men bowed before they paid and headed out to the last stop, the bookshop.

Draco led the group into Flourish and Blotts and mentally groaned. His parents had decided to go out with his Aunt but that wasn't it. Even though the two families were split because of the war his Aunt Andromeda always cooed when she saw him and hugged him. He had to be very careful. Draco positioned himself upstairs above his aunt and surveyed the shop. His father spotted him and began to make his way up to his son.

"We have requested a team to come watch you." Draco muttered.

"Are they trustworthy?"

"Fox trusts them, they are known as Team 7. They are one of the best teams that are not ANBU."

"Very well, you may want to leave before your Aunt Andy spots you."

"Andy??"

"Yeah, run… she's coming." Draco nodded and left his father whilst he walked out to the front of the shop.

Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled him around the shop, he never knew that his team-leader was this hyperactive. It reminded him of someone. Suddenly they came to a stop. Naruto was staring intently at a book. _The Tale of the Tailed Demons_, Naruto grabbed one before pulling Sasuke even more. They soon came to a stop at the register; Naruto got the prices added up before bringing out his money. Sasuke noticed that it was in a purse the shape of a toad. There was something that was familiar about Fox from before he joined but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly Draco ran in with a mental smirk on and walked up to Fox.

"Finally some action." He announced.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters!" Draco announced in sing song voice.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I am sorry that it is a little short. There will be character bios for HSG on :evilsamipoo(.)piczo(.)com

Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Not An AN

Yes I know it has been ages. I wanted to get this up for one year but it didn't work out. I am sorry about the delay but like with the prank I kinda thought that this would be a catastrophic fail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

The shop assistant paled dramatically, she stuttered as she thought of what was actually happening. She stood frozen behind the counter for at least thirty seconds before she screamed. The scream reverberated across the shop and everyone stopped to look at her when it was cut off dramatically. Hermione sighed when she saw Draco with one hand deftly gagging the woman. Otter jumped off the second level and landed delicately next to the rest of her Team. She grabbed a piece of string and tied her long hair up. She turned to the rest of the group, Harry in particular.  
"You said we were lame ass guards Potter-san; let us show you how 'lame ass' we really are." She said, everyone could feel the smirk that she had on behind the mask. The group walked out into the now nearly deserted street. Hermione whispered as they left so that only one could hear.  
"Draco, get a bushin to wait in the store, Bellatrix will arrive in this and you have to infiltrate them." She looked at the retreating man and saw him incline his head ever so slightly. Everyone ran up to the window and watched from the safety of the shop, Harry tried the now closed door but to no avail. He sighed as for what might have been one of the first times ever, he did not participate in a fight against the Death Eaters.

Fox nodded and the team got into their stances, he stared at the small group of Death Eaters ahead. Draco named them under his breath.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenir Greyback. Greyback is a violent werewolf. They are all extremely skilled. Be wary of them." Bellatrix cackled.  
"You must be the guard that Dumbledore appointed! Don't think we didn't know, we have our own Shinobi army, but if you think that a mere four of you can defend the pitiful blood traitors then you are wrong! We will destroy all of you. Crucio!" She shrieked, the sickly red light flew toward Otter at lightning speed. Otter jumped out of the way and the curse reflected of a kunai that she had in her left hand. Bellatrix stopped mid-cackle, her face suddenly serious. She lent forward ever so slightly and hissed one word.  
"Attack."

Rabastan smirked and whipped his wand out  
"Nex incendio." He said with clear diction, Wolf stored away the movement and incantation for future reference. The FiendFire shot towards him and encased him in the orange fire. In the shop window Ginny gasped in shock. The fire eventually cooled down but Wolf stood there unharmed.  
"You call that a fire?" he asked, mocking the death eater who was in shock. He stood there as his hands sped through all the necessary hand signs, "Hosenka No Jutsu" he brought his hand up and they watched in fear and awe as the young man sent a flurry of fireballs towards the man. Rabastan dodged a few but was hit by the majority. He screamed as he was burnt in many places and then the hidden shurikens embedded themselves into the skin. Half his face and parts of his arms were severely burnt; Bellatrix looked at the boy in a new light.  
"I have been able to do that since I was 11," Sasuke said in a deadly tone, "you should understand that you aren't playing with babies Lestrange-san." The group of death eaters shivered, some in fear, some in anticipation.

Rodolphus glanced at his little brother and growled. He ran towards the smallest male in the other group and flung three curses at him simultaneously. Draco dodged and wandlessly threw back a few of his own. The pair sparred, throwing various curses at each other. Draco smirked as he progressively grew closer and closer to his uncle. He stopped when he was close enough and quickly sent a kick into Rodolphus' chest, focusing all his power into his leg. He watched in satisfaction as his uncle crashed into the wall and his head started bleeding. Bellatrix watched in shock as the blood ebbed out of her husbands head. She turned towards the group of shinobi and was ready to scream, her husband was bleeding from the head from a kick that pushed him to the wall, and now there were these kids, none who had been injured at all in the skirmish that they were in, they almost seemed tranquil. She sent a flurry of hexes and curses towards the group, so fast that she didn't even know what she was sending. She smiled inanely when she heard the screams of their female member when she was hit by a Crucio. She focused the power into the spell and laughed when she saw blood dripping from behind the mask.

Harry watched as the ANBU team held their ground against some of the most powerful death eaters, for muggles to have lasted that long against some of the darkest spells created was a feat. He watched as the female shrieked in pain and felt a twinge in his heart, he didn't want her to die, she was risking her life for these people and him and within a few hours of arriving she was already dying. His eyes widened as Wolf disappeared and reappeared in front of Bellatrix, he had his mask in his hand but no-one except Bellatrix could see his face. Suddenly Otter stopped screaming and they watched as Bellatrix started her own blood-curdling shrieks of pain. Wolf fixed up his mask and glided back to his team-mates. Rabastan was just able to move in his scars, Rodolphus was still bleeding and Bellatrix was whimpering with the occasional shriek. Only Fenir was left.

The ANBU members took a step back and their Captain was directly looking at the werewolf.  
"Tell me Greyback-san, how much pain have you been in?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice. "How much do you revel in? You like to inflict it don't you? What is the longest you have ever been in pain for? What is the longest you have ever seen someone be in pain for?" He paced in a slow circle around the werewolf. "10 minutes? 10 hours? A year?" The ANBU smirked when they felt the werewolf's heart rate increase. "1000 years? I bet you can't hold it for that long. But I can. Sennen Goroshi!" He yelled, several things happened at once. Otter face-vaulted, Fenir yelled in pain and Wolf sweat-dropped. During this distraction Draco cloned himself and it poofed away.  
"Aunt Bella!" The clone of Draco ran out and glared at the shinobi. He grabbed his aunt and touched a silver bracelet with his wand, the death eaters' portkeyed away. Harry tried the door again and ran out of the shop, Hermione right behind him.  
"Why'd you let them get away?" He yelled, Wolf sighed.  
"Because now they can tell their master what they are up against."  
"Isn't that a bad thing? You-Know-Who can find out how to defeat you in a second with their memories. " Hermione asked, fully knowing the answer.  
"No, because they will have only had that fraction of our fight. We are a lot more powerful than what we just displayed." Otter explained, mainly to the teenage boy in front of her. Naruto ran up to Fox.  
"That last move was wicked! It means 1000 years of pain doesn't it?" He asked, slightly more than a little hyperactively. Fox nodded; suddenly there were four large poofs of smoke.  
"Fox-sama, I believe we were requested as back up? We haven't missed anything have we kid?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

* * *

I don't think that was too much of a fail. I will try to update soonish but unlike some of my other stories I don't have a clear start to finish view of this story as of yet.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also I was hoping if you review could you just put in some votes for the following factors:

1) Should Itachi be Good or Evil?  
2) Should Akatsuki be Good or Evil?  
3) Should I stick to the old plan of publishing this three times with different pairings?  
4) Would you prefer for me to call Clone Draco: Clone Draco, Malfoy or Ferret?

Thanks if you do.


End file.
